¿Qué pasó mientras a Harry le daban calabazas?
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Título original, lo sé. ¿No os ha pasado alguna vez que leéis algo y dais tan por sentado lo que os dicen que ha pasado que no le dáis más vueltas y que de repente, un día, después de leer una descripción detalladísima sobre la cuarta película de Harry Po
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué le pasó a Ron mientras a Harry le daban calabazas?**

- Venga, Neville. Hay confianza. Puedes contarme la verdad.

Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom aún estaban en la clase de pociones. La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase había sonado ya, pero ese día habían tenido un examen y como Harry se había ido corriendo y Hermione se había excusado diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, Ron decidió quedarse a esperar a que Neville acabara.

- No es broma, Ron. No sé porqué lo hice, es que ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho con el trabajo...- Neville meditó antes de continuar- No te molesta, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Molestarme? ¿A mí? ¡Pero que dices! No me importa para nada...- No le importaba, pero era algo imposible, _antinatural_.- Entonces, ¿vas a ir con ella al baile?  
- No- parecía algo triste-. Ya tiene pareja.

_Sí, claro._ Ron casi no pudo aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír ahí mismo. _Pobre Neville, qué ingenuo es. ¡Cómo si alguien quisiera acompañarla al baile!_

- Ya lo siento, Neville- _¡Ja! ¿Qué ya tenía pareja?_ Si la conversación seguía así sería imposible no echarse a reír.- Pues tendremos que darnos prisas, porque ya deben haber cogido a todas las guapas para empezar por ahí... – dijo con sorna.

Neville no dijo nada. Se quedó un momento pensando y luego dijo:

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de con quién va a ir?- su tono parecía acusador.  
- ¿Yo? Ni idea.  
- Bueno, no pasa nada, ya le he pedid...

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abrió y apareció el profesor Moody.

Antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera plantearse qué hacía ahí su profesor habló:

- Estoy buscando a Snape. ¿Sabéis dónde está?  
- No, señor. Cuando la clase terminó él...  
- Entonces iré a buscarle. Quizá esté cogiendo algunos ingredientes de su armario... Será mejor que vosotros subáis a cenar, muchachos.

Y no quisieron replicarle mientras oían los pasos secos de su pata de palo alejándose. Sin siquiera hablar, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de la clase y subieron las escaleras que llegaban al vestíbulo. Nevile dijo que tenía que subir un momento a la Sala Común y Ron prefirió quedarse en el Gran Comedor.

_Neville le ha pedido a Hermione que sea su pareja en el baile, y encima ella le ha dicho que ya tiene una... cuando se lo cuenta a Harry..._

- ¡Ron! ¡Eh, Ron!

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta porque ya había reconocido la voz y el olor tan familiar. Su hermana pequeña le miraba sonriente y le tendía un paquete envuelto con papel marrón.

- Mamá me ha enviado la carta a mí esta semana. Ahí tienes unos pastelitos y una carta para ti.  
- Gracias, Ginny. Bueno, yo me voy a cenar, tengo mucha hambre. ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando Ron iba a entrar al Gran Comedor se encontró a Cedric Diggory saliendo mientras hablaba con Fleur. Esa chica no podía ser humana, era...

De pronto Ron se sintió flotando en el aire. Todo él era felicidad y la gente de alrededor no se movía, lo único que podía ver en movimiento era el pelo plateado de la veela. Fleur... era tan guapa... ¿por qué en Hogwarts no las había así? ¿Y por qué las que tenían virtudes mayores te decían que ya tenían pareja? Eso no importaba. Sólo importaba que Ron sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ni la voz de Ginny llamándolo ni las miradas de los demás iban a hacer que dejara de andar hacia Fleur.

Estaba hablando con Diggory. Que esperara.  
Se sentía el mejor del mundo, podía ofrecerle todo cuanto tenía a esa chica y ella iría con él al baile sin pensarlo dos veces... Diggory podía esperar.

- Fleur... oye, ¿te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?

Fue como caer de golpe contra la realidad. Dejó de flotar y sintió los pies muy firmes en el suelo. Bueno, ni tan firmes. De un momento a otro empezaría a temblar.

No necesitó haber visto su cara de asco para saber que tenía que huir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas seguían sin reaccionar. Sintió que una mano cogía la suya fuertemente y le apartaba del centro del vestíbulo para llevarle corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Ron ¿qué acabas de hacer? ¡Estaba intentando que Diggory la invitara al baile!- Ginny parecía dividida entre la risa y la preocupación ante el espectáculo que había protagonizado su hermano.

Mientras iban llegando a la Sala Común Ron sentía cada vez más y más ganas de tirarse desde la ventana de su cuarto en cuanto le dejaran solo. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho el ridículo de aquella manera?

Y lo peor de todo era que aún seguía sin pareja, pensó mientras Ginny le ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón cerca del fuego. _Bueno_, le susurró una voz al oído, _por lo menos Harry y Hermione tampoco tienen pareja todavía._


	2. Chapter 2

**Comparaciones**

_A es más/menos que B_

_"Los chicos de 18 años son más altos que los de 14"_

Odiaba esa sección de la biblioteca. Pociones. Acababa de salir de un examen y necesitaba una excusa para ir ahí. La excusa era que en el examen había usado un método avanzado que no venía en el libro de ese curso y necesitaba asegurarse de que se podía utilizar en la poción que les había pedido Snape.

Lo raro era que esa excusa no estaba pensada para excusarse ante Harry o Ron. La excusa era para ella misma.

No odiaba esa sección de la biblioteca por ser la de pociones, aunque eso le recordara a la nariz grasienta de Snape, si no porque los mejores libros solía estar en las baldas más altas, y claramente ella no llegaba. Normalmente siempre tenía a alguien a su lado que iba buscando los ejemplares que ella le pedía, alguien que era muy alto para su edad y que a estas alturasdebería saberse la ubicación exacte de "De la semilla al caldero" o "Los antídotos y tú".

Pero ese alguien no estaba ahí en ese momento y, ciertamente, Hermione no tenía ningún interés en lo contrario.

Acababa de ver a alguien mucho más alto (por lo menos así le parecía a ella) sentado en una mesa cercana, haciendo como que leía un libro y ajeno a que unos cuantos pares de ojos no se perdían ninguno de sus movimientos. Estaba ajeno a ellos porque la estaba mirando a ella.

Hermione intentó no sonrojarse notoriamente hasta haber apartado la vista. Aún no se lo podía creer. Pensaba que en cualquier momento Fred o George la asustarían gritando desde su espalda "¡inocente!" o algo parecido. Pero ya estaban tardando demasiado.

_"Los chicos de 18 años son más directos que los de 14"_

Veía cómo se acababa de levantar y se dirigía hacia ella de forma un poco hosca, pero decidida. Se quedó quieta, sin intentar simular que estaba entretenida en otra cosa, simplemente esperando a que él se acercase.

- Bue.. buenos días. 

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que habían quedado en ir al baile juntos. Por muy raro que pareciera, Hermione no había vuelto a la biblioteca desde aquel día, había intentado esquivar esa presencia desde que un tímido "Me encantaría" asomara a sus labios y al instante estos fueran sellados. Pero mientras terminaba el examen decidió que ya no aguantaba más y que quería comprobar si realmente todo era verdad o simplemente su imaginación había estado jugando con ella, como tenía por costumbre.

Pero la respuesta a sus dudas estaba ante ella, hosco pero tímido como el primer día que le oyó hablar. "¿Te sobra una pluma?" había pasado media hora para que Hermione se decidiera a preguntárselo, no por timidez (bueno, no del todo),. Si no porque le molestaba no haber pensado antes en que podría necesitar una pluma. "Sí". "Gracias". A partir de ese día escuchó su voz pocas veces, aunque iba notando cada día su presencia más cercana, cuando él se sentaba un poquito más cerca de ella, poco a poco, pero no demasiado. De vez en cuando se oía alguna frase cortés con voz nerviosa por parte de alguno de los dos, y una vez hablaron durante diez minutos. Seguidos.

- Hola.

_"Las personas de 18 años son más maduras que las de 14"_

El silencio natural de la biblioteca ya no le resultaba tan cómodor como de costumbre. Decidió que, por una vez, ella podía empezar a hablar.  
- ¿Qué tal estás?  
- Muy bien, grracias. ¿Te apetece darr una vuelta? Crreo que podrremos hablarr mejorr...

No salieron a los terrenos porque ella no estaba tan acostumbrada al frío como Viktor, en vez de eso se quedaron dentro de las paredes del castillo dando vueltas por los pasillos menos transitados para que no les persiguiera un grupo de media decena de adolescentes alborotadas.

Pero eso no le importaba. No había dejado de hablar desde que salieron de la biblioteca, porque cada 5 metros había algo que tenía historia y ella podía contarla a la perfección. Pero lo mejor de todo era que sentía que por primera vez alguien la escuchaba y se mostraba realmente interesado en lo que estaba contando. A veces incluso preguntaba cosas que le intrigaban o debatía con ella en lo que no estaba de acuerdo. No estuvieron mucho rato juntos porque tenían que ir a cenar, pero al despedirse Hermione pensó que no había estado tan contenta en muchos días y que no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de haberle dicho a Viktor Krum que le encantaría acompañarle al baile.

_Más alto.  
Más directo.  
Más maduro._

"Sí." pensó Hermione mientras deshacía el camino sola "Eso es todo lo que quiero en estos momentos"

Pero cuando Hermione Granger entró a la Sala Común y vio a un pelirrojo de catorce años rodeado de dos de sus mejores amigos ya no tenía tan claro lo que quería.


End file.
